Wielki festiwal
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 3 Kenneth stoi przy armacie. Obok niego stoi Luciana, która nieco zdenerwowana, trzyma go za rękę. Luciana: Nie możesz tego zrobić! Kenneth: Umowa, to umowa. Miał być tydzień? Luciana: No tak, ale mamy małe problemy! Kenneth: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Radź sobie sama. Luciana: Zostawiasz mnie? ;( Kenneth: Tak. Dokładnie tak. Kenneth sam siebie wystrzelił i poleciał daaaaleko za ocean. '' '''Luciana:' No, ku**a. ;( Odwróciła się i najwyraźniej kogoś tam zobaczyła. Luciana: '''A co ty tu robisz?! ''' Spiżarnia Drużyna Gwiazd z Camp Nou budzi się w tym miejscu. Nie wiedzą skąd się tu wzięli. Jest ciemno i zimno. Tu pisać może tylko i wyłącznie drużyna Gwiazd z Camp Nou. <3 Maddie się obudziła. Jak zwykle po pobudce, nie ogarniała co się wokół niej dzieje. Maddie: ' Ale dzisiaj się twardo spało... Co do... Cholera? What the hell... Przynajmniej jest co zjeść... ''Zaczęła szperać w półkach i wzięła pierwsze lepsze płatki śniadaniowe. W tym czasie gdy Maddie jadła płatki Bartholome zaczął mówić przez sen. 'Bartholome:'Maddie...? Maddie przepraszam... Nie chciałem... Nagle się obudził usiadł na podłogę i zaczął patrzeć zamyślony na Maddie. 'Maddie: '...Psychol... Po tych słowach Barth wstał wziął swój wypasiony nóz i zaczął się ciąc. <3 '' '''Maddie: '...Co za mózgozjeb... Zaczęła dalej chrupać <3 Barth się otrząsnął i tak jakby obudził. 'Bartholome:'Hej..Gdzie my jesteśmy!? Spojrzał na swoją rękę '' '''Bartholome:'Czy ja się ciąłem O.o ? 'Maddie: '''Brawo Alfonsie, witaj w okropnym świecie. '''Bartholome:'Bitch please -.- Alfonsie naprawdę? -.- O płatki <3 Wziął płatki i zaczął je chrupać. 'Maddie: '''Tak, naprawdę. Powinieneś się trochę ogarnąć, bo schizowy to ty jesteś aż za bardzo. ''Odłożyła płatki i postanowiła zjeść pączki. 'Bartholome:'Każdy ma jakieś problemy... Oparł się o ścianę 'Maddie: '''Problemy? Haha, chyba raczej kompleksy. ''Zjadła pączka. 'Bartholome:'Za dużo problemów miałem...Nie znasz mnie i nie możesz oceniać... Zjadł Batona. 'Maddie: '''Uwierz mi - Lenistwo to i tak już wielki problem. '''Bartholome:'Hehe. Tak...Lenistwo...Jestem leniwy ,jadnak nigdy za bardzo nie miałem okazji leniuchować... 'Maddie: '''Dobra, zmieńmy temat, nie mam ochoty słuchać życiowych telenoweli, chcę się tylko stąd wydostać. ''Zaczęła ciągnąć za klamkę, jednak drzwi ani drgnęły. 'Bartholome:'Nie otworzymy ich tak łatwo...Przynajmniej nie sami... 'Maddie: '''I co cholera, mam czekać aż te Królewny się zbudzą po pigule?! Pewnie to kolejne chore wyzwanie od Luciany, musi być wyjście! ''Zaczęła przewracać półki z jedzeniem. 'Bartholome:'Spokojnie...Spójrz w górę tam jest wentylacja...O to mi chodziło z tym "sami"... otworzył Chipsy i zaczął je jeść. 'Maddie: '''Boosko, mam pomysł... ''Ułożyła półki jedną na drugiej i zrobiła z nich "schody". Weszła na nie i próbowała otworzyć wentylację. 'Maddie: '''Shiiiit... Barth, masz jakieś drobniaki? '''Bartholome:'Genialne! Ja nie mam, ale.... Podszedł do Felipe i wyjął mu z kieszeni drobne po czym dał je Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Pensy? Nie, centy... Też dobre... ''Maddie wzięła centa i zaczęła wykręcać nimi śrubki z wentylacji. Zdjęła kratę i weszła do wnętrza. 'Maddie: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie ma tam szczurów... '''Bartholome:'Czekaj! Wziął z półki sprej na którym pisało "Trutka na szczury" i podał go Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Nah, to nie w moim stylu, w razie czego to mu ukręcę łeb... '''Bartholome:'Nieźle, ja jednak to wezmę... Wlazł za nią do szybu. '' '''Maddie: '''WTF!? Co ty robisz! Jeśli nie wyjdziesz, to bardzo możliwe, że za chwilę będziemy lecieć ku ziemii z tym szybem! -.- Poradzę sobie sama -.- ''Zaczęła czołgać się w dal szybu. 'Bartholome:'Dobra... Zaczął szukać w spiżarni jakiegoś klucza czy czegoś. 'Maddie: '''Chociaż tyle można od niego się wybłagać, szkoda, że świętego spokoju już się tak nie da... ''W tym czasie ze snu wybudziła się Celestia, była dość zdezorientowana i jej oczy wyglądały jakby płakała.. 'Celestia: '''Eh? Gdzie jesteśmy? ''Wstała i zaczęła się rozglądać, widziała resztę drużyny ale nie poszła do nich a zaczęła szukać jakiegokolwiek wejścia/wyjścia. '''Celestia: Nic gorszego nie mogło się stać.. Skuliła głowę i oparła się o ściane.. o ile to była ściana. (xD) Po chwili drzwi od spiżarni się otworzyły i ktoś wrzucił do środka duży worek. (Tylko mi go nie otwierać. :P) Drzwi ponownie zostały zamknięte na trzy spusty. Celestia podeszła i próbowała podnieść worek ale gdy spostrzegła że albo jest za ciężki albo po prostu jest nie do podniesienia. '' '''Celestia: '''Hm.. ''Kopnęła worek. Celestia: Trup. Nagle Felipe wstał Felipe:'Co się tutaj dzieje?Gdzie jesteśmy. '''Felipe:'Co robimy? Kopie drzwi 'Felipe:'A moja noga. Z wentylacji wypada Maddie wykopana przez coś. 'Maddie: '''Aaaa! Cholerny gollum, ja mu zaraz dam..! ''Gollum zamknął wejście do wentylacji i pokazał Maddie środkowy palec. <3 'Maddie: '''Psia mać... '''Bartholome:'No i wszystko na nic...I obudziła się nasza klątwa... Spojrzał na Felipe. 'Maddie: '''Oh serio? Wierzysz w jakieś zabobony? Nieźle, jednak z tobą coraz gorzej... ''Otrzepała się z kurzu i pajęczyn. '' '''Maddie: '''Tak w ogóle, to co tutaj robi ten worek? '''Bartholome:'Nikt nie wie ,bo nie można go otworzyć...Masz może jakiś pomysł? 'Maddie: '''Eee, żeby wiedzieć skąd lub co w nim jest, to trzeba go otworzyć. Ale pewnie Luciana robi to dla "naszego" dobra. Kątem oka widziałam jak Celestia próbowała go podnieść, ale nie dała rady... Nie mam pojęcia, może to jakaś wskazówka co do wyjścia? '''Bartholome:'Heh... Zaczął się zastanawiać. 'Bartholome:'Przecież mam swój super wypasiony nóż ze skrzynki <3 'Maddie: '''Tyle mi to pomaga, że za cholerę nic... Pomyślmy, co jest ciężkie, jest ukryte i nie chce być zdemaskowane lub znalezione? '''Bartholome:'Stawiam na jakąś osobę... Może Luka ? 'Maddie: '''Oh really? Bardziej miałam na myśli przedmiot! '''Bartholome: '''A to już trudne... ''Zaczął lozglądać się po pokoju ,aż zobaczył szkieleta, oczywiście sztucznego 'Bartholome:'Trumna *.* 'Maddie: '''Nie sądzę, trumnę można podnieść. '''Bartholome:'Można puknąć i sprawdzić z jakiego materiału jest wykonane.... 'Maddie: '''Tsa, a potem jeszcze sprawdzimy z czego są tak naprawdę te płatki owsiane... Zobacz. ''Maddie podniosła trumnę. 'Maddie: '''Widzisz, to da się podnieść. Szukajmy dalej... '''Bartholome:'Daj jakiś pomysł...Nienawidzę zgadywanek... 'Maddie: '''Cholera, właśnie do tego chyba próbuję dojść, tak? Szukamy czegoś ciężkiego, ukrytego i co nie chce by zostało wykryte, zdemaskowane lub znalezione. '''Bartholome:'Kur*a. Głaz, ale to bez sensu... 'Maddie: '''Właśnie, to jets bez sensu. Zaczekaj, może to są dwa przedmioty symbiotyczne... Gadam jak naukowiec, żal. '''Bartholome: '''Tak, genialne...Wytłumaczysz O.O ? '''Maddie: '''Czyli, że dwa przedmioty ze sobą współpracują! Zobacz, dywan - Zachowuje się jak taka jakby "czapka niewidka". To co pod nim jest, to maskuje. Może coś pod nim jest ciężkiego. Tajemne Pomieszczenie ''Drużyna Kurczaków budzi się w tym miejscu. Nie wiedzą skąd się tu wzięli. Jest ciemno i zimno. '''Tu pisać może tylko i wyłącznie drużyna Drapieżnych Kurczaków. <3 Nina podniosła się i zdezorientowana rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nina: 'WTF? Co to za dziwaczne miejsce? I co ja tu robię? Znowu tak się spiłam, że nic nie pamiętam? ''Po chwili dopiero zauważyła, że nie jest tu sama. xD '''Nina: '''O, reszta drużyny też tu jest. <3 Może był jeden wielki drużynowy melanż? <3 '''Vince: Chętnie! <3 Walnął się w wieko skrzyni. Vince: Cholera... Masował sobie czoło. Vince: 'Ale chyba ande mi wyżłopił ostatni trunek... :< Chyba, że zażyjemy narkotyk zwany miłością! <3 ''Dziwnie się spoglądał na zderzak Niny, aż walnął sobie w twarz. xD Helen ledwo przytomna (a tak zawsze ma po pobódce) zaczęła się rozglądać. 'Helen: '''Co? Gdzie? Wujek? ''Po chwili się ocknęła i pacnęła się w czoło. 'Helen: '''Nina? Vince? Alex i reszta? Skąd my się tu wzieliśmy? ''Alex się ocknęła 'Alex: '''Co my tu robimy?! Ostatnie co pamiętam to....właściwie nic nie pamiętam. O_o ''Zaczęła drapać się po głowie 'Helen: ' Tego nie było w programie. Pewnie to sprawka Luciany. Brr, ale mróz. Zapięła kurtkę i się rozejrzała. '' '''Helen: '''Film mi się urwał...nie wiem. Chyba coś gdzieś na ceremonii...Chwila, pamięta ktoś co ostatnio się działo? '''Alex: '''Pamiętam że dostałam ponton, który potem pogryzłam. <3 ''Przetarła oczy '''Alex: '''Tak, ostatnie co pamiętam to ceremonia i wręczanie pontonów. '''Vince: '''Spokojnie panie! Na pewno nam krzywdy nie powinni zrobić. ''Zauważył wokoło brak okien oraz drzwi, u góry była tylko jedna wentylacja. '' '''Vince: Widzicie, aż tak nas nie nienawidzą. <3 Zaczął rozmyślać. Vince: Można bliżej się zapoznać i coś porobić dla zabicia czasu! <3 Helen: '''(sarkastycznie) Oczywiście, może sobie jeszcze pogramy w karty i poczekamy, aż wreście Luciana nas uwolni i powie "Leniwe kurczaki idą dziś na ceromonię eliminacji". Mądre. '''Vince: Widać, że komuś za bardzo zalezy. Uśmiechał się wrednie. Vince: 'Spokojnie, po co od razu mierzyć ją pesymistyczną miarą. Poza tym co się spinać. Przynajmniej nie zapewniła nam żarłocznego, ludobójczego towarzystwa czy czegoś co tam ona mogłaby wymyślić. ''Wygodnie rozłożył się w kącie. 'Vince: '''Jak nie chcecie zabijać czasu trudno.. ehh.. '''Alex: '''Głodna jestem. :/ ''Alex wstała i walnęła jednąk ręką w deskę z której wyleciało żarcie (cukierki, batoniki itd) xD 'Alex: '''Woow! :o ''Usiadła z wrażenia '''Alex: '''Tyle cukru jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałam. :o '''Vince: Mnie dziwi bardziej skąd on się tam wziął. xD Wstał i spojrzał na to. Vince: 'Nie wiem czemu, ale po nich będziesz miała jazdy.. ''Spoglądał na jednego, gdzie sprawdził temin przydatności który minął bardzo dawno. '''Vince: A wogóle, nie powinno być nas sześcioro? xD Tam przy Maijli jakaś poleruje jej kulę. xD Wzięła 20 cukierków i zjadła je, ręcę zaczęły jej latać jak szalone, nogi to samo, zaczęła się trząść jak pralka. Alex: 'Ej! Co się dzieje? ;c ''Spoglądała na swoje ciało '''Alex: '''Pomocy! ;c '''Vince: Będę miał za swoje jak mnie miotnie w ścianę, ale cóż.. -,- Podszedł do niej i starał się jej pomóc opanować drgawki. Vince: 'Słuchałaś jak mówiłem? ''Przy okazji gdy próbował uspokoić i nim zaczęło miotać. xD 'Alex: '''Słuchałam ale było za ppppóźźźźnooo ponnnnniewasz jużżżżż miałłłłłłam je w bbbbuuzzzziiiii. ''Po chwili drgawki jej przeszły, a teraz myślała jak przerwać drgawki Vince'a, po chwili przytuliła się i drgawki ustały xD 'Vince: '''Wiesz.. ja.. no ten.. ''Odsunął się od niej i spojrzał się. '' '''Vince: '''Trochę ostrożniejsza bądż. Ja sam robiłem parę błędów i.. no e.. lepiej nie jedz ich więcej, przynajmniej tych niewiadomego pochodzenia! ''Zamilk na dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc co mówić. xD Szeptem coś tam burkał do siebie. '''Vince: A miałem trzymać się z dala od dziewczyn.. ale co innego je unikać, co innego pomagać w potrzebie.. ahh.. Alex: 'Wiesz, ja niczego nie miałam na myśli. Wiem że jestem "szalona", ale ja mam swojego Jarka. :3 ''Schowała cukierki do skrzyni która znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu. '''Alex: '''I już nikt nie dostanie ataku padaczki! '''Vince: Dobrze, dobrze rozumiem. Ale odrobina szaleństwa nigdy nie zaszkodzi. :3 A cukierasy zostaw ,ale poczęstujemy nimi naszych kochanych rywali <3 Lion jest taki uprzejmy, że z chęcią zasmakuje <3 Wyciągneła kilka cukierasów ze skrzyni i wsadziła do "stroju xD?" Alex: '''Masz rację! Czas na mały sabotaż <3 '''Vince: Dokładnie. :D To może skoro jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni to w coś można pograć co nie? xD Jak się okazało w tajemnym pomieszczeniu znajdował się polski emigrant. '' '''Jarosław: '''Co to ku*wa jest!? Co za burdel!? Ej, nic nie widzę! ''Ruchem ręki sprawdzał gdzie jest ściana, niefortunnie uderzył ręką w Vince. Jarosław: O ku*wa ściana! Jarosław usiadł Jarosław: Spier*alam z tej pie*olonej Jamajki, nie ma tam kujonów, tylko czarnuchy poj*bane! Nasłuchwała Alex: 'Czy to możliwe?! Jarek?! ''Poszukiwała ręką łysek głowy 'Alex: '''Jaruś! <3 ''Przytuliła się do niego <3 '''Alex: '''A co ty tu robisz kochanie? <3 '''Jarosław: Alex? <3 O ku*wa, kochana ze mną! <3 Przytulił ją, jednak zaraz miał dość przytulu i stanął na równe nogi. Jarosław: Czyli spi*rdoliłem na statek głupiej porażki! Ku*wa! Vince: 'Owww! Jak słodko <3 Wyglądacie niczym dwie czarne róże splątujące się swymi kolcami, nie chcąc wypuścić was z objęć i mogąc pokaleczyć każdego kto natrafi! Toż to prezepięknie majestatyczny widok! <3 ''Zachwycał się, jednocześnie okładając dłonią poranione od uderzenia oko. xD '' ''Jarosława jeszcze raz wymacał ścianę. '''Jarosław: Co, ściana która ku*wa gada!? Ja pi*rdole! Zerknął kątem oka, już zaklimatyzował się w ciemności. Jarosław: Co ku*wa jeszcze może podrywałeś tę piękność? Zaj*bać Ci!? Vince: 'Proszę cię! Twój dotyk był taki jakiś łaskotliwy jak tulenie słodziutkiego młodego kociątka, owiniętego w mięciusu ręcznik. Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale musisz być naprawdę twardą osobistością majac takie.. ''Chichotał się przyglądając się jego dłoni. '''Vince: Muskularnie wypracowane dłonie, z takim czułym dotykiem! Urzekłeś mnie tym, jednakże nasze drogi nigdy się nie złączą! Odwrócił się, kładąc rękę na czolę. '' '''Vince:' I gdzież tutaj szukać ratunku gdzie nieoczekiwanie przyjdzie mi umrzeć za ocalenie niewinnego życia! Gdzież dotyk tego samego rodzaju mógł byś rozkoszą? W myślach powtarzał sobie "Co mnie napadło" xD Jarosław stanął na przeciwko Vince. Jarosław: Jak ku*wa zarymuje zaraz, w ryj dostaniesz nieraz! Jarosław podniósł Vince na swoją wysokość. Jarosław: Czekaj..Czekaj..To Ty ten sku*wiel, co mówi jaka piękna jest biel? Przysunął jego twarz bliżej swojej. Jarosław: Jak zrobiłeś coś Alex, to będę jak T-Rex! Upuścił go na ziemie. Jarosław: Odgryźć Ci nos, czy rozwalić ten piękny włos? Vince: '''Ale proszę! Powtrzymał swój szłu cios! Jam jest jak kłos, raz złamany nie da rady ustawić. Twej piękności nic nie zrobiłem, jam życie jej ocaliłem! Dziewczyna słodyczy skosztować chciała, ale ataku padaczki dostała. :< '''Jarosław: Przy Tobie to się ku*wa nie dziwie..Już mi się pała prostuje... ...(xD) Jarosław wyjął swojego bejsbola, Jarosław go pogłaskał. Jarosław: 'Jak fajnie stoi! <3 Ku*wa aż chce się go użyć. ''Zerknął na niego. '''Jarosław: Winny się tłumaczy frajerze. Vince: 'Proszę co za skalanie... ! Pałę ma w łapie i przy mnie na wprost staje! ''Przerażony spoglądał mu w oczy. '''Vince: Pertraktacje przeprowadzimy? Nie warto być używał na mnie swej muskularnej siły. :3 Jarosław: 'Spierda*aj z lizustwem...Przy mojej pale jesteś tylko tłem! ''Zamachnął się, zaraz się rozmyślił. 'Jarosław: '''Okej ku*wa! To chce tak: 3 burdele w Japonii na moją własność, CIebie jako jedną z dziw*k, i mase alkoholu, dogadamy? ''Przyparł Vince do ściany. 'Vince: '''Coś za duże masz wymagania. Połowy sprostać nie zdołam, a wolność cenniejsza jest od każdego innego słowa! Nic nie ma prawa tego mi odbierać! A że za dzi*kę mnie mieć chcesz świadczy, prostactwo i chamstwo! Że to inni nie chcą cię do pracy! xD ''Jarosław zrobił się cały czerwony. '''Jarosław: Prostak i cham?! Ku*wa, matka CIę rodzona nie pozna! Ty z pedalona szmato! Uderzył Vince w brzuch. Jarosław: Ku*wa, wyzywać boskiego Jarosława!? Na policje nawet nie dzwoniła Zdzisława! A pedał się odważył postawić! Pójdziesz do burdelu! Vince: Hah! I kto na takiego wygląda.. chwila ze mną i gadasz ja słodkopierdząca krowa! xD Głupio się śmiał, próbując zatuszować ból. xD Vince: 'Masz niezbyt wygórowane wyzwania i marzenia? Chcesz więcej panienek, bo Alex cię nie docenia? Jeśliś nawet bandyta potęzny, to jakiś honor przydałby się a nie więcej twojej prymitywnej nędzy! ''Jarosław zerknął na Alex. 'Jarosław: '''Alex to skarb, która jest jedyny na świecie, śmieciu! ''Ponowił swój cios. '''Jarosław: Burdel dla kasy pacanie! Alex jest moja, kocham ją, ku*wo! Przygotował bejsbol. Jarosław: Chcesz pożegnać ten świat dz*wko, marionetko! Nie masz jej dobra!? Uderzył jeszcze raz. Vince: Kochasz ją mając przy sobie inne panie? To nie miłość, to boskie skazanie! Sam doświadczałem tego wiele razy, cierpiąc bez powodu, krzycząc dla spokoju! Ledwo co się podniósł i oparł o ścianę. Vince: Po co ci kasa skoro masz Alex!? Nie lepiej skupić się na niej? Poza tym słabo opłacalne, gdy ktoś kogo porwiesz przeklnie ci każdego klienta który ci przypadnie! Jarosław: Widze, masz ku*wa wprawę. Alfons..To...Co możesz zaoferować, ku*wo? Vince: 'Już ci oferowałem. xD Nawet przy mnie nastawiłeś swoją kochaną buławę! xD Ale to znaczenia nic nie ma bo wszyskich nas odizolowano od reszty świata i na tyle zdadzą się twe troglodyckie pragnienia. ''Parchnął mu prosto w twarz. xD Jarosław złapał go, podniósł odsunął się od ściany i rzucił z całej siły o ścianę. '''Jarosław: Ku*wa przestań się śmiać! Vince: Śmiać... Tym razem nie podniósł się. 'Vince: '''Gdy blisko śmierci jesteś, to tylko robić można! ''Drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś wrzucił do pomieszczenia duży worek. <3 (Tylko mi go nie otwierać. :P) Drzwi ponownie zostały zamknięte na trzy spusty. Wyzwanie Możecie pisać na razie tylko w tych nagłówkach powyżej. Jesteście tam zamknięci, więc nie macie możliwości ucieczki. Możecie sobie tam konwersować, wkrótce dowiecie się, co dalej. :3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata